In the printing of natural or synthetic textile fabrics, the use of flat-bed and rotary screen printing has become quite prevalent. These procedures have imposed stringent performance requirements on the print paste formulations employed. These must be readily applicable to the fabric or carpet to produce a clearly defined pattern and must not clog or form any appreciable residue on the screens or roller squeegees since such residues interfere with proper application of the dyestuff and necessitate interruption in the production operations in order to clean the screens.